


Closer than this

by kwunkwun



Category: EXILE (JPOP), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: "If we walk far enough, will we get lost?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from watching a short clip from sjsb messing around on the beach and then St. Lucia's "Closer than this".

The ocean waves lap at his calves. The water is a little too cold but it is a good contrast to the blazing sun. The dazzling ultramarine of the sky, the razor sharp glare of diamond shaped reflections off the endless sea. Ryuji closes his eyes and lets the sensation of this place flood his senses and open up his heart.

"If we walk far enough, will we get lost?"

He keeps his voice small, like he doesn't want to disturb the utterly perfect atmosphere. A periodic breeze, carrying the scent of salt and sand, flits through his hair and turns it into shades of shimmery taupe and copper.

Beside him, Hiroomi laughs. Ryuji wants to bring up a hand to poke at the little mole under Hiroomi's eye. He is walking close enough for that -but anyway, both of them are walking a little closer than usual, because there is nobody else around.

"I don't think so -we can retrace our steps, right?"

Ryuji turns back at that point, swiping his feet all over the sand to erase the imprints of their sandals. He makes it about five metres back before Hiroomi tackles him from behind, almost bringing the two of them toppling to the ground.

"What the hell Ryuji, there's no signal here you know. We'll starve."

Hiroomi's words are barely discernable through his slightly breathless laughter. His cheek feels warm against his nape, and then there's his heart thrumming gently against the back of his ribs. Heartbeats overlapping and other cliches that only work as song lyrics. But he wants to say stuff like that to Hiroomi, even to sing to him, maybe. That kind of thing should be allowed in a picturesque setting like this, shouldn't it? If things are worth doing, they're worth overdoing.

"We can live off seaweed and fish. And then it'll just be the two of us."

"The two of us and malnutrition, you mean."

Ryuji bursts into laughter, and he leans back into Hiroomi's embrace. One of his sandals has gotten dislodged in the commotion and the sand scorches his foot, so he pops it on top of Hiroomi's without prior permission.

"Oh, Omi, you know..."

"Yeah?"

A light kiss lands on the side of his neck, and then under his jaw.

"I can't imagine there's a way to get closer than this."

Hiroomi only laughs in response, and Ryuji closes his eyes, holding onto the sound.

Still he wants to get closer, like a child trying to hear the waves from inside a shell.

And he knows that Hiroomi feels the same.


End file.
